


Heart of Oak

by Sleepy_Nightshade



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Developing Friendships, Found Family, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fox Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, Implied Homeless Children, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, Theft, Tommy is a Human btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Nightshade/pseuds/Sleepy_Nightshade
Summary: What happens when you lose the only family you've ever known? For one Wilbur Soot the answer is simple: Become a pirate, make lifelong friends along the way, save a town or two, and travel the waters until you find them. Not that he knows that’s what’s going to happen when he first sets sail in search of his missing loved ones.…SBI Pirate AU following Captain Wilbur looking for his family and finding the rest of SBI + Tubbo  along the way.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur soot/Sally the fish
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Nightshade and this is my first time writing fanfic, woooooooo! I hope you like this and will come back for more. I can't promise any sort of schedule but I do have this planned out and I'm hoping it's gonna be around 15 chapters? Might change if chapters are too short or too long. I'll also be adding tags as I go along.  
> I'm excited for this and I hope you enjoy :D  
> TW: (Wasn't sure whether to add this but better safe than sorry) Use of deadname (Fleur is Fundy) but currently only the reader knows this and it's not going to be mentioned for a long time. If there's anything else throughout this fic that you want warnings for please tell me and I'll get right on it. Otherwise, let the story begin.  
> (Title from the song 'Heart of Oak' by Mark Knopfler. It's not based off the song itself, but I thought some of the lyrics went well with the story.)

A storm was approaching. He could feel it in the air, the electricity getting ready to be released onto the small town, winds whipping past the brunettes red fox ears. Sally loves storms. Wilbur remembers finding that information confusing, how a fisherwoman could like weather that makes the sea so treacherous. She laughed at him when he said as much.

“Storms are wonderful,” she said with a gleam in her coal-black eyes, her usually harsh accent soft and gentle. They sat at their kitchen table, lukewarm mugs in hand. “They make the travel less boring y’know? Keep everyone on their toes.” She laughed at the end, turning to Wilbur with a playful smirk, unruly red hair framing her face. Wilbur knew she was about to make fun of him. Again. “Not something a musician like you would know anything about. You don’t even know port side from starboard!”

Flushing slightly at the jab, the fox hybrid tried to defend himself. “And? I’m content with my musician's life. I say I earn my keep performing. Besides, I have you to tell me what a what those things are.” She snickered at that. “Who needs to know how to fish when I have you?” At that, she scoffed.

“Wilbur Soot, how you’ve managed to spend 21 odd years of your life in a fishing town and not learn a single thing about fishing, amazes and disgusts me.” They both laughed at that and continued talking inside their little house until a cry came from upstairs.

“I’ve got it, you stay sitting. A fisherwoman’s life is a tiring one after all.” Wilbur said coyly, dodging a pillow thrown his way as he headed to a room down the hall. The closer he got to the room, the louder the crying got, until he slowly pushed open a door.

“Hello there little one,” The man whispered towards the bed where a toddler sat. The child had tears in their eyes and clutched a small toy, that look vaguely like a fish, to their chest. They were almost a carbon copy of their mother with red curly hair and coal-coloured eyes. The only difference being a fox tail and ears they got from their father, said tail currently puffed up in fear and ears pressed flat to their head. “What seems to be the problem, kit?”

The 3-year-old looked towards their father, ears perking up, some fear slipping away as they noticed the familiar face making his way to their bed. “Milo had a bad dream and I wake up to make him better,” They held up the fish, presenting it to the man. “Can you help Milo get better?”

Wilbur smiled softly and nodded. “You know what helps me when I’m scared?” The child shook their head. “A hug and a song.” The young kit set the fish hesitantly into the man lap and Wilbur shook his head before passing the toy back. “No, I think he needs a hug from both of us, so you hug Milo and I’ll hug you. How’s that sound, Fleur?”

Smiling, Fleur took back Milo before being scooped up into Wilbur’s arms, tails curling together. They giggled as Wilbur squeezed them, gripping his shirt back with one arm as the other held Milo. They stayed like that for a short while, Wilbur quietly singing a lullaby, before the late hour finally got to Fleur. The brunette placed the toddler down and tucked them in with Milo.

“Goodnight flower, sweet dreams.” he said before placing a kiss on their forehead and leaving the room, heading towards Sally in the kitchen.

“How’s she doing?”

“Better now. She had a nightmare, sorry Milo had a nightmare, so I gave them some cuddles and sang a song.” he said, sitting back down at the table, accepting the freshly brewed tea he was handed.

“Guess you do have your uses singer boy.”

The old memory was faint, but it still brought a bittersweet curl to his lips. The smile didn’t last long though before the melancholy feeling was back and his ears flatten against his chocolate curls. They were gone and everyone thought they were dead. Wilbur didn’t believe the whispers, couldn’t believe them. He had to have hope, otherwise, he thinks he’d lose it. The only two people he ever truly cared for, missing in the vast waters Sally loved so much.

They were only meant to be gone a few days. Sally taking the 6-year-old with her on a transport ship to visit an island a day's travel away. She wanted to help Fleur make something for Wilbur’s birthday next month, saying he couldn’t come or else it’d ruin the surprise. So, he stayed home. Gods he wishes he didn’t. Wishes he went with them, snuck on board, anything! At least then he’d be with them wherever those pirates took them.

He had to believe the pirates took them. That they didn’t just throw them overboard and steal any goods. It was a transport ship for Ether’s sake! There weren’t any obvious valuables. The fox had to believe they were alive, so he could explain why he spent the last few months learning how to man a ship and survive on the ocean’s waves. Asking the other fishermen to teach him what Sally knew by heart. They pitied the brunette and agreed, thinking they were helping a grieving man move on.

The musician spent 5 months terrified he was wasting his time staying on land when he could be out in Neptune’s wake, finding his family. But he needed to plan. He found out the pirates' flag from another fisherman who saw what happened from a spyglass in his little dingy. He described two white skulls facing away from each other and a black skull in the white space inbetween. Taking this information and a rough drawing, he planned to ask about the pirates during his journey.

He also needed to earn enough money to buy his own ship. Singing, fishing, and working his ass off got him a small sloop, large enough for a handful of people but small enough to man on his own. He spent some time checking it was in working order before dubbing his new vessel, ‘The Milo’. He thinks Fleur would like that.

He misses them so much it hurts. Sally would be laughing herself silly seeing Wilbur on the docks like this, let alone manning his own ship. Wilbur thinks, when this is all over when he finds them, he wouldn’t mind sailing more, it’s not as bad as he thought. Sally would be proud of him.

He stares out to the sea. Most of his necessary possessions were already on the Milo, only his guitar on his back and money pouch on his belt. He ties his red sash tighter around his waist, tugs on his coat lapels and dons his hat. It was Sally’s hat, one she loved dearly, with its gold trim and a honey-coloured feather sticking out the back. It covered his ears from the harsh winds and promised him of who he’d find again.

This was it, Wilbur was leaving home for the first time, not knowing when or if he’d return. He takes a deep breath as the storm began approaching faster, thunder clouds coming from behind him as he faces the sea. He could wait till the storm passes further into the sea, but he’s waited long enough. He steps up onto the sloop, hoping he’s ready for what his journey will bring him. After a few checks, he leads the ship from the docks, setting sail. He’s going to find them, he’s sure he is. (And maybe he’ll find some others in need of family along the way.)

…

“Did you hear about that Soot boy? Set sail a few nights ago all on his own.”

“Heard he went looking for Sally and their little girl.”

“Poor thing must still be in denial, chasing ghosts.”

“Hope that kid makes it, he’s never even left town before, now he’s leaving without a clue of where to go!”

“Desperation is a powerful thing, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DID IT!! FIRST CHAPTER DOWN!!!  
> Kudos, shares, and comments appreciated. I'm also all for constructive criticism if you have any :)  
> See you next chapter xxx


	2. Old Struggles, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur meets the clingy duo. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy we're finally getting into it! I don't think chapter lengths are gonna be consistent, as this one is much longer (exactly 1000 words more!) than the last but still. I hope you enjoy.  
> As always, tell me if anything needs a content warning and I'll get right on it :)  
> Actually please help me with any tags. I never realised how difficult it is lmao.

Pale moonlight watches over the sailor as he steers his ship towards yet another town. The faint amber glow of lanterns drawing closer and a small map he bought a few stops back, were the only evidence he had of a civilization even being here.

It’s been just over half a year since he’s been travelling and Wilbur has come no closer to figuring out where his loved ones are or who took them. No one from the past towns seemed to recognise the flag sketch and he has no leads on a direction to even head in. He won’t admit it but he’s starting to lose hope of finding his love and kit.

He’s spent almost a year being lost and alone. He’s lost without his family and he isn’t really confident he’d even be able to navigate home at this point. Not that he wants to go back. Even his self-imposed isolation on the Milo is preferable over the empty house back home. So, instead, he heads towards this new coastal town, Levernport, and pulls together the few remaining scraps of hope that this place will offer something useful.

In reality, he heads to a small cave in a cliffside nearby. He’s learnt from previous stops that not all towns are entirely friendly. Some are wary of newcomers, others are outright hostile, especially since he’s a hybrid. That third town he visited must have had ties to the Northern countries, with how prejudiced they were to him. A shiver runs down his spine at the memory. He’d rather forget about the place just as quickly as he left it.

Instead, he focuses on carefully directing the sloop into a small entrance in the cliff face. It’s far enough away to not be seen by the townspeople but close enough that it shouldn’t take too long to walk to. Casting the anchor out, he secures the Milo before heading into what would be the captains quarters, if he had anyone to lead. He just uses it for its convenience of being on the top deck.

The room itself had just a bed and a desk pushed to opposite sides. It wasn’t too big but it was definitely larger than the rooms below deck, holding his more personal belongings like spare clothes and guitar. Running his fingers across said guitar’s strings, he lets out a sigh. Like most things nowadays it reminds him of Sally and Fleur, of when he would compose songs just for them. The fox hybrid is unsure of why he bought it with him sometimes. He hardly touches the instrument and when he does, he can barely bring himself to play more than a few chords. There’s not much point really, with no audience to play to.

He moves away from the guitar to pack a bag with a few essentials and slips on his coat and borrowed hat. Taking a final look in the little mirror on the wall, he sees a tired man staring back at him. He’s gained a slight tan to go with the lifeless look in his hazel eyes. Messy, unkempt hair and lustreless fur are hidden by his aforementioned hat and coat. All in all, he looks like shit.

15 minutes later and he’s in the town looking for an inn to stay at. It may be a short walk, but he’d rather stay in town and escape to the ship when necessary, rather than head to it’s hiding spot every night. That would defeat the purpose of it. The brunette ends up finding lights on in a place called ‘The Sleeping Rose Inn’ just a few yards inland and books a room for two nights. He plans to stock up on food and some other things in the morning but for now, he collapses on the small bed into a dreamless sleep.

… 

The next day Wilbur finds himself loitering in the back of a marketplace. It’s a fairly compact street with stalls lined along the walls and not much free space. People, humans and hybrids alike, bustle about the nosy area talking to vendors and bumping shoulders. The vulpine isn’t that surprised when in the chatter he hears a shout of “Thief!” coming from his left. He’s about to ignore the faraway call when he sees said thief run his way. Well, thieves plural would be more accurate.

Two young looking thieves run right past him before noticing the street’s dead-end.

“Shit!” The taller of the two boys hisses, dirty blond hair pushed back with a green bandana. The human (from what he could see) was holding a bag with what must be stolen goods in one hand.

“I thought you said it wasn’t a dead-end!” Cries the other, turning to his partner in crime, clearly upset. He had chestnut-brown curls surrounding two little horns and pointed white ears. A ram hybrid if he has to guess from that and the short tail flicking in agitation. A red bandana, similar to the other’s, was tied around his wrist as he clutched his own bag to his chest.

Both couldn’t have been more than 14, yet they were in dirty clothes and clearly desperate for what he assumed was stolen food in their possession. Wilbur turned the other way, seeing someone making their way to the boys’ position, not yet able to see them. Making his mind up he gets the teens’ attention.

“Psst, over here!” He whisper-yells, pointing to barrels he’s standing beside, a perfect hiding spot. They both look at each other, having a quick but silent conversation before the blond drags his friend towards Wilbur and dives behind the barrels. Wilbur sits on one of the barrels trying to look as nonchalant as possible while hiding the kids when a furious looking man bursts through the crowd into the quiet dead-end.

“Where are those little brats!?” The man grumbles to himself, scanning around the small area before landing on the hybrid. He was a giant of a man, so fighting was not something he wanted to happen. Resisting the urge to check the two are properly hidden behind him, he hopes his silver tongue will be able to get them out of this.

“Oi! Fox,” Rude. “Y’seen two brats come this way?” Both men knew they couldn’t have scaled the wall, so maybe denial? No, this man defiantly looks like he could kill him if pissed off. He notices something behind the man and comes up with a plan.

“So, what if I have? What’s in it for me?” Cocky bastard approach it is. He just hopes the kids don’t think he’s actually going to sell them out and just stay quiet. Just in case he puts his hands behind him on the rim of the barrel and crosses his legs. Seeming to casually lean back, he gives them a thumbs up, hoping they understand.

The man narrows his eyes and scowls at Wilbur before reaching into his pocket, - _Please don’t be a knife-_ and pulls out a coin pouch, - _Oh thank the gods_ \- tossing him a gold coin. “Tell me where they went, now.”

The hybrid makes a show of biting the coin to see it bend slightly before placing it in his pocket. Smiling sharply, he points behind the man to a thin alleyway between two buildings, only visible from his position. It’s way too small for the man to fit through, but for two skinny thieves? It’s perfect. The man seems to realise this too, cursing before heading back the way he came, probably planning to go around, not even thanking the brunette.

He waits a couple more seconds before turning behind him to look at the two. “All clear,” he says with a mischievous smile. “He’s just gone back up the market, so I recommend waiting a bit before heading out.”

The boys are still crouched behind the barrels, looking up at Wilbur with a dumbfounded expression before the blond boy breaks into a grin.

“Holy shit, Tubbo, we escaped!” The taller boy jumps up with a cheer, nearly knocking Wilbur off the barrel as he turns to the ram hybrid.

“Tommy, shut up!” Tubbo hisses as he cautiously stands up looking around Wilbur to see if the coast really is clear. “Holy shit…” He says, a lot quieter but just as relieved as his own smile spreads across his face.

The boys’ celebration is interrupted as Wilbur hops off the barrel and dusts himself off. “Well,” the man starts as he turns to face the teens, still standing behind the barrels. “That’s my good deed of the day done. I’m gonna go now, but here, you can keep this.” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the coin and placing it on the barrel top. He’s about the leave before he’s interrupted.

“Wait! Please let us pay you back.” The one called Tubbo shouts, clambering out from behind the barrels.

“We don’t need your pity money!” The other, Tommy calls out at the same time, ruining his point by pocketing the coin anyway.

The vulpine chuckles at Tommy’s actions before turning to address Tubbo’s offer. “No offence kid, but I don’t really think I can except anything from you two without feeling guilty about it.” An idea pops into his head as the shorter boy deflates a bit at the realisation. “Unless you wouldn’t mind showing me around town? I need some more lantern oil but I couldn’t see any here.”

The ram hybrid looks ready to agree but faces the other boy who seems ready to object. Clearly anticipating this reaction, the shorter is already pulling out some killer puppy eyes. “Come ooooon Tommy, it’s the least we can do.”

“Ughh. Fine.” The blonde relents after only a few seconds, obviously not immune to his friend’s attack. “Come on big man, there’s a lantern shop near the tavern. I’m sure they’ll have oil.” He begrudgingly informs, passing Tubbo his bag before climbing over the barrels with his own. “But we’re stopping at the den first to drop off our stuff.”

“Uh, sure but you can call me Wilbur though, instead of… big man.” He states, following the duo into the marketplace.

Giving their own names, Tubbo giggles. “Don’t worry, big man’s a compliment. Tommy’s just showing his thanks in his own way.” Said teen swats his hand at the ram in mock annoyance, arguing against that statement, saying he would “never show gratitude!” He can already tell it’s going to be a long day.

…

The tour wasn’t actually that bad in all honesty. They stopped by the ‘den’ first, a small hideout in an abandoned building cluttered with all sorts of knickknacks, to store they’re stolen items. Or as Tommy liked to call them, “indefinitely borrowed”. He learnt a bit about the duo there. They had been on the streets for a few years now, sticking together after a certain incident, one they wouldn’t mention, and becoming each other’s rocks. Wilbur got the impression they would die for each other. The truest definition of loyalty he’d ever seen.

As they made their way to the shop, they grew surprisingly close, surprisingly fast. The duo’s humour bounced off of his own so well and he found himself laughing more than he had in an entire year. Even after getting what he needed, Wilbur found himself buying them a warm meal in the tavern and spending the next few hours exchanging stories. In return for their backstory, Wilbur told them about his search for his family, about how much they meant to him, and about the pirates he thinks took them. At the mention of pirates, the teens asked if he had a name. He told them he didn’t, only a sketch of a flag which he pulled out to show them. To his surprise and delight, the boys recognised the flag.

They told him they’re pretty sure it belonged to a pirate group called the ‘Black Skull Raiders’. They didn’t know much about them, just that they were bad news and “not the cool type of pirates”. As damning as that information was, it bought hope to Wilbur. It gave him a name, a clue, and an actual place to start! He could thank them enough for giving him a lead after so long.

The sun was in the western sky when they finished up, having spent around 5 hours with the teens. Wilbur was sad to say goodbye to his newfound friends. He was going to leave the next day, having finally gotten some useful information. Even so, as he walked back to the market area with the boys, he told them if they needed him, to ask for the name Soot at ‘The Sleeping Rose Inn’. Tubbo and Tommy agreed in their own ways, (“Thanks big dubs!” “We’re big men, we don’t need no help!”) waving goodbye to the musician as they headed their separate ways.

…

As the sun finally set in the sky, Wilbur made sure he had all his things ready to go tomorrow. Food and jar of oil stuffed into the same bag for easier carrying. The fox, having deemed his job done, was just about to relax on his bed with a book when a frantic knocking came from his door. Cautiously, he opened the door and was met with someone barging their way into his room rambling about something too fast to understand.

It took a second for Wilbur to realise it was Tommy in his room. The teen was acting nothing like the confident and egotistical boy he met earlier that day.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Tommy, Toms, I need you to breathe ok? Breathe with me, in and out. What’s wrong?” He looked towards the still-open door. The hallway was empty. “Where’s Tubbo?”

At that the boy froze, fists clenched. Unshed tears finally falling.

“T-they took him…” He finally choked out.

“W-what?”

“They t-t-took Tubbo and they’re gonna k-kill him!”

…

“Did you see that new fella?”

“Yeah, he was eating with some street rats when I saw him.”

“Better not be bringing trouble to our town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh heh, cliff hanger...  
> Kudos, comments and shares appreciated :D  
> See you next chapter xxx


	3. Tale of Two Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo reminisces on his time with Tommy whilst awaiting his fate in a small, cold cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me just sliding this chapter in here...  
> Sorry for the long wait, but when I said inconsistent uploads I meant it! I wasn't motivated for a while then when I did get to writing it, I never wrote much. Took me a while to get it done but I finally got it in the end.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always tell me if you feel I need to add anything else to the trigger warnings :)  
> TW: Minor blood and fighting, weapons briefly mentioned, and minor injuries mentioned.

Rough cobblestone digs into Tubbo’s back as he sits on a straw bed, knees drawn up to his chest. He tries to hold back his tears while scowling at the rusty iron bars in front of him. The hybrid couldn’t believe after all these years stealing, he got caught over something so _stupid_. They should have been quieter. He should have known he couldn’t outrun those hounds in an open area. He should have risked turning into the alley when he had the chance. They didn’t even need more food! They were set for at least a week thanks to Wilbur saving their asses earlier that day.

But it was too late now. The guards caught up to him when the dogs managed to knock him down after a hectic chase. They then dragged him -kicking and cursing- to the jailhouse, taunting him about his sentence tomorrow. If the rope he saw being carried to the gallows was anything to go off, it wasn’t looking good for him.

At least they didn’t catch Tommy. The brunette wasn’t sure where he went when they started running but he didn’t see him here. He doesn’t think he’d be able to live with himself if he had to watch his best friend die. For once he was happy he wasn’t with the blonde, even if he was terrified and lonely. He was going to die at dawn tomorrow, in front of a crowd that had no better form of entertainment than to watch a public execution.

Turning to face away from the bars, Tubbo lies down and brings his hands to his chest. Feeling the soft texture of the worn red fabric around his wrist, he finally lets some tears fall, as he’s reminded of their first meeting, all those years ago.

…

Tubbo was around 11 when he became a ‘street rat’. He spent this time walking through the alleys and lanes of Levernport, looking for anything useful to drag to his “home”. The abandoned building he was residing in wasn’t much of a home really, just a shelter he was hoping he wouldn’t get found in. The brunette never liked being alone but it was better than being discovered by the wrong people. He could get recognised as a thief and arrested, or worse, he could get recognised as a homeless child and sent to the orphanage. He shivered just thinking about that dreaded place.

He hadn’t been out for more than an hour when he ran into trouble. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the older kids loitering in this area. Usually, he’d stay out of their way, not wanting to deal with starving kids twice his size, but it wasn’t his lucky day it seemed.

The ram hybrid stared at the knife-wielding leader of the three teens that surrounded him, terrified out of his mind. His ears were drawn back and he felt tears sting his hazel eyes as the leader continued to threaten him.

“Come on now little lamb,” he taunted, a wicked grin on his face as his goons snickered beside him, their own, blunter weapons in hand. “We didn’t say you were allowed here, so now you gotta pay the fine.” He lifted the dagger closer to the brunette’s face, emphasizing both his point and the knife’s.

“I d-don’t have anything on me! Please just let me go, I won’t come back here!” Tubbo pleaded and shook before he backed up into a wall.

The teen didn’t seem to like his response as his eyebrows furrowed together. “Well then,” he started, putting the blade away. Tubbo untensed slightly, confused. “Guess we’re gonna have to teach you a lesson then. Make sure you really won’t be coming back.”

As this was said, Tubbo didn’t have time to react as the teen quickly pulled back and punched him right across the cheek and sent him flying into the wall behind him. His head pounded as he tried to recover from the blow and felt a warm liquid drip down his top lip. Instinctively, he swiped his tongue across his lip, tasting the copper tang of blood. _Shit. This wasn’t going to end well._

From the ground, he saw dirty boots being drawn back, ready to kick, so he quickly curled up and covered his head, anticipating the incoming pain. Only one kick was delivered to his gut before the assailants’ attention was drawn to a boisterous shout from the alleyway’s entrance.

“Oi, dickheads! This don’t seem like a fair fight, does it? Why don’t I make it more even, huh!?” Came the call from his supposed saviour. Said saviour however was a scrawny looking boy with blonde hair, skin littered with scrapes and bruises, and all the rage of a bull, condensed into one small body. Tubbo didn’t like his chances after getting a look at him, and his small bit of hope was crushed further as the others broke down into laughter.

His ‘hero’, however, decided that was a perfect opportunity to attack. He charged towards the leader and knocked him into one of the goons, toppling them over and proceeded to wail on them with all his strength. Shock overtook Tubbo’s features as the other goon quickly realised this kid was more trouble than they thought and went to grab him off of them.

“Behind you!” Tubbo yelled and jumped up from his position on the ground, only wobbling slightly. The boy turned around just in time to bite the hand going towards his neck.

“Agh! What the fuck! Are you feral or something?!” The attacked teen shrieked and ripped his hand away from the child, getting a mocking mimic from the blonde in reply. The leader, who was finally free from the onslaught of punches, shoved the distracted boy off and tried to get up.

With the exit clear, Tubbo decided he didn’t want to be here anymore and promptly grabbed the blonde’s hand and ran. The other got the message and quickly bounced back up to avoid being dragged along the ground. Both boys ran until they were sure they finally lost the gang before they collapsed behind a stationary wagon, 5 minutes away.

“Why’d -huff- you -huff- stop me!” The boy wheezed out, turning towards an equally out of breath Tubbo. “I could have taken them!”

“What do you mean why?! They could have killed you!” The ram hybrid eventually got out after a minute of heavy breathing. “You got lucky with the surprise attack but they had knives, dude! You’re lucky the leader didn’t shank you when you knocked him down!”

“You think a knife could dare kill me, the Biggest man himself?! The knife would have just not stabbed me, simple as that.”

“…what???”

“You heard me. Anyways. The names Tommy, aka Big man, aka your saviour, aka you owe me your life now, that’s how it works.”

“That’s not- You know what? Whatever. Thanks for saving me… ‘Big man’? I’m Tubbo.” He reached out his hand.

“Nice to meet ya Tubzo. You got anywhere to patch up? Cause your nose ain’t looking too good.” Tommy replied, shaking the other’s hand and pointing to his nose with the other.

“Oh shit. I forgot about that.” Tubbo reached up to touch his nose and winced at the pain the light touch caused. _Must be broken_.

“Here,” The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out a red handkerchief, offering it to the ram hybrid who accepted with thanks. “It’s red anyway, so the blood won’t show too much. This does mean you owe me even more though.”

“I can clean it after or get you a new one if you want.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Big T!”

After the bizarre introductions and one final look around, Tubbo led Tommy to his hideout, being cautious of any pissed off, knife-wielding teens. When they got to the dilapidated building, the hybrid asked his newfound companion if he knew how to reset a broken nose. The confident response he got of “Duh, of course I do! You know how many times I’ve had to fix mine?” was concerning, to say the least but the brunette was just glad he knew how to.

…

Tubbo never expected Tommy to stay after he helped him, but with the excuse of Tommy being owed his life, he stayed. Even after Tubbo gave him a clean green bandana -the bloodstains never came out of the red one properly- and promised not to tell anyone how they met because “It’s embarrassing, Tubbo!” and “We just ran away! That’s not very Big man of us, is it?”, Tommy still stayed.

He’s glad he did because he got a lifelong friend out of that meeting. Together, they spent the next few years surviving. Covering for each other when things got rough, they were always ready to get the other out of trouble. Stealing food and supplies together, always splitting the spoils between the two of them. Confining in each other, sharing worries and memories inbetween jokes and friendly insults. They had each other’s backs, promising to never leave the other’s side and fight the world together.

And yet, here Tubbo was, no Tommy by his side, alone, and breaking the promise they made all because he wasn’t quick enough. Wiping away the drying tears, he hopes Tommy can forgive him for breaking it and leaving him alone. He begs the Gods to keep him safe. Maybe he could go with Wilbur, at least then he wouldn’t be alone. He knows he hates it just as much as he does.

The boy tries to hold onto the memories as he falls into a fitful sleep, terrified of the rope he’ll be wearing tomorrow.

…

“Did you hear there’s a hanging tomorrow?”

“Yeah, some thief right?”

“Mmhmm, good riddance I say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like me leaving you with a cliff hanger last chapter only to not resolve it and just leave you with another? Hate me? Good, it fuels me.  
> Between last chapter and now canon has been going fucking wild dudes and I am emotional af about it.  
> (Spoiler warning ahead just in case someone somehow managed to stay spoiler free for this long)  
> Tommy, The Syndicate, whatever the fuck Tubbo and Ranboo are doing. But like any good fan, I will completely ignore any angst that hurts me, revaluate my life choices as I realised how much Tommy's death genuinely hurt me because of how unfair it was, look way to deep into random lore, be hyped and terrified at the same time at the prospect of C!Wilbur coming back, and overanalyse the Syndicate names. (Techno's totally a mythology nerd, we all know by now, so of course I looked up the names and this mf really chose Harpocrates, the god of secrets and silence to represent the mystery person, that fuck.)  
> Anyways, rant done.  
> Please leave any kudos, comments, and shares. I really appreciate them and I also just found out I can see it when you name your bookmarks! So do that too if you want, I love it.  
> And as always, see you next chapter :)  
> (Hopefully it wont be as long this time lmao)


End file.
